paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie's Scabbard
This is an episode from Marshall Universe. Summary Marshall joins Princess on a special mission to a place that belonged to Katie. Characters Marshall Princess Dusty Tundra Katie (mentioned/pictured/hologram) Leo Story (Marshall and the Gems are at the Gem Battlefield) Marshall: This place is even bigger and more weapony than I remember. Princess: This was a site of a historic battle. Every weapon here was left by a Gem over 5,000 years ago. I don't like to disturb it, but Tundra said we can't just leave these lying around. (Tundra picks up a giant battle-axe) Tundra: Never know when you might need one of these. Marshall: I need one of those all the time! Princess: Why don't you look for one that's more... you? Marshall: Okay! Leo, come help me look. (Leo walks away) Marshall: Aw, come on. Princess: You really need to train that thing better. Marshall: Oh, we've been making progress, now he looks at me when I say his name! Leo! Leo! Leo! (Leo is busy digging) Marshall: Uh, sometimes... (Leo's digging reveals a scabbard in the dirt.) Princess: What's he got now? (Leo lifts up Katie's Scabbard in his mouth) Princess: That's the scabbard for Katie's sword! (Princess takes it from his mouth with a struggle) Princess: Shoo. Leo: (growls softly) Marshall: Mom fought here? Princess: That's right! And I fought alongside her. Dusty: Man, I wish I could've seen it! Tundra: No, you don't. Countless Gems were broken here. It was a maelstrom of destruction and death. (Princess jumps in front of Tundra) Princess: But we won! Your mother led us to glorious victory! The odds were against us, and our hearts were uncertain. But we chose to fight alongside Katie, and here we made our stand against our Gem Homeworld! (They arrive back to the house) Dusty: This is great! My room's been needing another pile. Tundra: Dusty! Help me with this axe. (Dusty and Tundra are trying to fit the battle axe in the room and during this scene they are making commotion and talking) Princess: It's been ages... Dusty (background): Turn it clockwise! No, your other clockwise! Princess: What is it, Marshall? Marshall: What was Mom like? Princess: She was courageous, and brilliant... and beautiful... Sometimes, you look so much like her. (Marshall looks at Katie's picture and turns his face back to Princess) Marshall: Really...? Princess: Eh— Dusty (background): Yeah, lift it backwards! Tundra (background): You mean "pull!" Dusty (background): Yeah, "pull," sure. Princess: Hey, Marshall... Maybe you should hold onto this... (hands Marshall the scabbard) Marshall: Woah— thanks, Princess. If anything tries to eat me I'll bop them with this! Princess: That's just the scabbard, Marshall. It held your mothers sword. Nothing else could fit so perfectly inside. For all this time it's been... incomplete. Marshall: Well, let's complete it. Where's the sword? (Tundra adjusts the axe from the inside until it fits through the door) Dusty: That's it! Yeah, you got it! (Dusty goes into her room as the door closes behind her) Princess: Can you keep a secret? Marshall: A secret?! Princess: Shh! It's a secret, even to Tundra and Dusty. Katie had a place that she kept hidden from all but me, but you have her gem. That place is yours now, and I can show it to you! Marshall: Uh, okay. (Marshall and Princess warp to a mountain sight) Princess: Now it's just a three-hour hike that way, followed by a vertical climb at 90 degrees. Think you can handle it? (Marshall is tied on Princess's back climbing up mountain) Princess: I was your mother's sole confidant - for the words she could share with no one else, I was there to listen. Marshall: Why'd she keep so many secrets? Princess: She had to, Marshall! It's the mark of a great leader, knowing just what to keep hidden from everyone you're trying to protect. Princess: Everyone except me! Welcome to Katie's Secret Armory! Marshall: Woah... I've been here before! Princess: Wha—? You must be thinking of someplace else, I'm the only other Crystal pup that's witnessed the Armory's magnificence before now. Marshall: Nuh-uh, Leo showed me. Princess: The lion?! Marshall: Yeah! There's all kinds of great stuff hidden in here. (Marshall activates pedestal) Princess: I know! That's why I brought you here! Now let me show you how you can access the artillery. Marshall: That's okay! I can do it without you. Oh, right! (Marshall pokes cheek and activates the room) Marshall: We got some... axes. Princess: The Axes of Ages? (Marshall pokes side and activates another part of the room) Marshall: We got spikey chain dog and her metal dealies. Princess: The Heretic's Anguish?! Marshall: We got a... (Marshall pokes side once more and activates another part of the room) Marshall: Three pack of laser light cannons. Princess: The Quartizine Trio! (Marshall pokes nose and activates the fourth part of the room) Marshall: And.... a whole lot of these armor dogs. Princess: The Armor of the Fallen! Marshall: What were we looking for? Princess: Her sword! Your mother's sword! It's a straight bladed saber that's pink with a red handle. There are vines etched in the guard that connect to a rose-shaped pommel. (shows Marshall a hologram of Katie's Sword) Marshall: Oh, I know where that is. Princess: Huh? (They head back to the beach lookout house to get the sword) (Marshall pulls Katie's Sword from Leo) Marshall: Dadadadada... here it is! Princess: Katie's sword, how did it get in there? Marshall: I don't know, but there's a ton of stuff in there, I keep stuff in him too. (Jumps into Leo's mane, jumps out riding bike) Marshall: Ta-da! Princess: But how? (Princess tries to enter Leo but he growls at her) Princess: Does Leo have something to do with Katie? Dusty: Oh... of course! THAT'S why he's pink! Tundra: It's a little obvious. Princess: But Katie didn't have a lion... (Mashall puts bike back into Leo) Marshall: It seems like her stuff in there. Princess: No, Katie didn't have a lion because if she had a lion I would have known about it! Tundra: Katie kept many things secret, even from us. Princess: But not from me, I was the one she told everything! Dusty: Yo, you're not the only one who misses her! Princess: You can't understand how I feel, none of you had what we had! Marshall: She probably just wanted to protect you, like everyone else. Princess: What do you know?! You've never even met her! (Princess slams her fist into wall, which causes picture of Katie to fall. Garnet catches it. Princess looks at Marshall and then runs off) Dusty: Fine, Go! Go cry about it! (Princess warps away) Marshall: Where did she go? Dusty: Who cares? I HATE it when she gets like this. Marshall: Tundra? (Tundra doesn't reply) Marshall: Is she okay? (She still doesn't reply) Marshall: Well, I am going to find her. (turns to Leo) Do you know where she went? (Leo growls in response) Marshall: I'm going to assume that means you do. (Marshall hops on Leo's back.) Marshall: Let's go find Princess! (Leo opens portal and both teleport from the house) Tundra: Good luck. (Marshall and Leo teleport to the Battlefield, where it's nighttime) Marshall: Princess! (She notices Marshall and Leo, and runs off) Princess: Leave me alone! (They chase after her) Marshall: Wait for me! (Princess jumps on floating chunks of earth) Princess: Get that thing away from me! Marshall: You better sit this one out, Leo. (Marshall jumps on close chunk of earth) Marshall: Okay, I've had a talk with Leo, he's gonna, uh, chill out here, uh, we're alone now, nice and private. (Princess continues to jump higher while Marshall struggles to follow) Marshall: Good idea, I'll meet you at the top. This is really hard to do in sandals. Ha, ha. Princess: Go away! Marshall: Princess! Did I... did I do something wrong? You got to tell me! (He attempts to jump to the largest, highest chunk to get to Princess but falls when she turns around to look at Marshall) Princess: Marshall (Marshall grabs onto a root at the last second and climbs back up) Marshall: Princess! Princess, you have to tell me what's wrong. Pearl: Sometimes, you even sound like her... Do you remember this place? Do you have any of her memories? We were right here, over 5,000 years ago. (Princess creates a hologram of Katie, speaking for her) Holo-Katie: Princess... Princess: Yes? Holo-Katie: I'm going to stay and fight for this planet. You don't have to do this with me. Princess: But I want to. Holo-Katie: I know you do. Please, please understand if we lose, we'll be killed, and if we win, we can never go home. Princess: But why would I ever want to go home, if you're here? Holo-Katie: (chuckles) (Holo-Katie offers to hold Princess's paw) Holo-Katie: My Princess. Princess: You're wonderful... (Princess grasps Holo-Katie's hand, with the hologram disappearing soon after) Princess: Everything I ever did, I did for her. Now she's gone, but I'm still here. Sometimes, I wonder if she can see me through your eyes. What would she think of me now? (Marshall hugs Princess) Marshall: Well... I think you're pretty great. (Princess begins to cry) (Pearl and Marshall return Katie's Sword to Leo. Marshall pulls out a hat and does a magic trick for Princess Marshall jumps into Leo and comes out with Katie's Battle Flag. Princess, unheard, tells a story to Marshall while holding her flag. Marshall and Princess ride on Leo's back while Princess holds the flag) (episode ends)